The present invention concerns a tether for attaching a drill chuck key to a hand held power drill.
Various arrangements are proposed in the prior art for tethering a tool chuck key to the power supply cord of an electric drill. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,694 discloses a tether receiving a drill chuck key at its free end with the remaining tether end secured to the power drill cord. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,001, issued jointly to the present inventor, discloses a tubular tether for a chuck key with an inserted member in the tube having a deformable portion for gripping engagement with the power cord of an electric drill. U.S. Pat. 4,032,160 discloses a power drill handle defining sockets for insertion of a drill chuck key handle and gear of the key. While such tethering arrangements serve electric drills with power cords, the same are of no use with regard to battery powered drills, termed in the marketplace, cordless drills. As such drills also utilize a tool chuck operated by a key, certain drill manufacturers have provided for key storage by the formation of recesses in the motor housing or handle of the drill. While such positions the chuck key to a convenient manner, the user is still confronted with handling of the small key which presents the risk of accidental dropping of the key or dislodgment of same from its storage receptacle. Known tethering arrangements do not provide unencumbered portions of the key handle to permit key handle insertion into the recess provided in the motor housing or handle to further preclude use of known tether arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,038 shows a key retainer permanently attached to the drill.